Sleepovers
by XIllyriaX
Summary: A weekend of fun and sleepovers at The Burrow. Please R&R as it's my first HP fic
1. Midnight Snack

**Title**: Sleepovers

**Author: **XIllyriaX (Laura)

**Disclaimer: **A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. I own nothing that belongs to JKR (the genius) never have never in a month full of Sundays will!

**Feedback: **Much appreciated

**Distribution: **No probs take it. Enjoy it. But tell me first.

**Summary: **A weekend of fun & sleepovers at The Burrow

**Setting: **The Burrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione are going into their 6th year at Hogwarts. Ginny is going into her 5th. Fred & George are home for the weekend

**Authors notes: **please read and review as it's my first HP fic. Therefore as this story develops my characterization should get better. Well we can live in hope.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Midnight Snack

The Burrow was silent and draped in darkness. Ginny lay motionless in her bed she had just woken from a dream. The dream was always the same; it was a bit sad really. But she couldn't help it if she was in love with her brother's best friend ugh what a cliché. She lay picturing him perfectly, his dark ruffled hair, his deep emerald green eyes, every time he smiled at her she felt faint. Even thinking of him made her blush. She was now deep in daydream mode, she left her body, her soul was floating amongst the stars drenched in moonlight she could hear Harry's voice calling her. She felt so peaceful. She was brought back to her bedroom by the low growl of her stomach. She decided to head for the kitchen. She slipped quietly out of the room as not to disturb Hermione who was asleep on a mattress on Ginny's bedroom floor. Hermione let out a sigh. "Ron" she chatted to her self while asleep. Ginny smiled and left her friend to dream.

She tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen she rustled through the cupboards to find something to satisfy her moaning stomach. At last she found something chocolate-y. She settled herself on a chair and began to nibble the chocolate to make it last longer. She picked up the latest copy of Witches Weekly and flicked through it aimlessly. She jumped at the sound of the kitchen door creak.

Harry's head appeared around the door. She turned quickly to see him. God he looked cute even after being in bed, his bed head was so cute. His hair was more tossed than usual. He squinted his eyes and yawned.

"Morning Gin" he said groggily. He smiled and sat in the chair opposite Ginny. She laughed nervously, avoiding his eyes. She tried to calm herself it was only Harry after all exactly it was Ron's best friend Harry, oh, he was the love of her life who was she kidding.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ginny questioned softly, just realising she hadn't said anything since he had entered.

"Bad dreams" Harry replied, he looked at his feet an awkward silence followed. Ginny broke it.

"You want some food... Lockhart has a good recipe for chocolate chip pancakes, the twit" She said nodding at the magazine which was now resting on the table.

"Yes please, very Martha Stewart of you." Harry replied. Ginny frowned in a confused sort of way

"Oh, sorry. Martha Stewart is this American who writes books like recipes and how to keep your house clean all that jazz. Aunt Petunia read them, lovely recipes really" Harry spewed

"Lovely recipes?" Ginny chuckled. Harry reddened slightly. He looked so sweet when he was embarrassed. She had to shake off the feeling of enthrallment she was feeling at that moment. She gathered the ingredients and started to cook the pancakes.

"Need a hand?" Harry asked. Ginny could feel vibrations as he brushed passed her gently in the small kitchen.

"Em…no…I think I've got it thanks." She answered trying to contain the shiver that was running up and down her spine. There was a voice in the back of her head, a voice she had decided to ignore for the weekend, a voice saying that she had a boyfriend, that she shouldn't be feeling these feelings for Harry. Thank god the pancakes were ready she couldn't bare Harry hovering near her any longer.

"Wow…Gin…Yum…You're…the …best! Harry said between munches.

"And don't you forget it Potter" She replied mockingly. They ate in silence. Glancing up occasionally when their eyes met they looked away hurriedly and smiled.

"Well that was incredible if I do say so myself" Ginny exclaimed after almost licking the plate but refraining as Harry was there. "I'm glad they took Lockhart on as resident chef, must have been his magical smile" Ginny grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.

Ginny yawned. "Woah, eating can really tire a girl out you know if you don't mind I think I shall retire to my bed, listen to Hermione moan about Ron in her sleep." Ginny giggled. Harry loved when she laughed her eyes lit up it made him smile. Why was he thinking of Ginny like this must be brotherly love he convinced himself.

"Em Gin will you stay with me you can sleep and all, the couch maybe, it's just…" he trailed off.

"No problem, too lazy to climb the stairs anyway" Ginny saved him the embarrassment of having him tell her why he needed company. They both snuck quietly into the sitting room, Ginny yawned again she curled up on the sofa and started to fall asleep.

"Sorry Harry I can't stay awake." Ginny said slowly her eyelids growing heavier by the second.

"Don't worry Ginny sleep tight" Harry replied still wide awake on the chair beside her.

"Sweet dreams" Ginny managed to yawn as she finally dropped off. Harry stared at her she looked so peaceful. He didn't realise an hour drifting past. Ginny's body shuddered. It was quite cold. Harry looked around for a blanket or anything to cover her to keep her warm he didn't want to go upstairs as he might wake someone. On finding nothing he decided to lie next to her, he didn't know why he was doing this but he wanted to keep her warm. He snuggled up to her and fitted his body around hers. Slowly he began to drift off content holding Ginny in his arms.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think PLEASE review it's my first HP fic. I've got more plans for this story but there'll be no point if noone is reading it 


	2. Girly Chat's

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine!

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who read this story. Especially those who reviewed yay!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Girly Chat's

Ginny woke early the next morning. She was warm and comfortable and didn't want to move. She opened her eyes and looked around as she was slightly confused as to where she was lying. Suddenly she stopped. Fear gripped her heart she could feel something breathing beside her. She turned around slowly, afraid of what she may see! Phew it was only Harry. Ginny turned back around. Then it hit her like a freight train….HARRY? She turned around to make sure. And to her extreme surprise Harry was there his perfectly messed hair sitting on top of his perfect head. Ginny was flabbergasted Harry-Bloody-Potter was lying beside her asleep! She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. She could only imagine how her face was now clashing terribly with her fiery red hair. She slid away trying not to touch him. For she feared he would wake and she would have to at least attempt to speak. It was most definitely avoidy time.

Sanctuary. Ginny had reached her room without any confrontations. She leaned with her back to the door and breathed deeply. Hermione was sitting up awake.

"And where were you Miss Weasley?" she questioned

"Em… downstairs I went down earlier, you know me and my stomach and after polishing off a nice big pile of pancakes I fell asleep." Ginny replied.

"Ah didn't sleep to well then? I slept great, like a log. I had a nice logy sleep." Hermione exclaimed.

"I guessed that. Nice dreams?" Ginny asked slyly. Hermione's face said it all.

"What? Oh, yeah. Ok I suppose." Hermione was looking nervous.

Ginny began to mimic her. "Oh Ron." She sighed. Hermione's face changed colour in an instant.

"SHHH! Ginny he might hear." She whispered frantically. Ginny continued paying no heed to Hermione's warning.

"Oh, Ron! Take me, devour me, I'm yours." Hermione was scrambling over the covers, her eye directly on the target: Ginny. She galloped at her and took her to the ground, she begged Ginny to keep quiet Ginny was giggling but managed to nod giving in to Hermione's plea's.

The stairs creaked outside the door. "Was someone downstairs with you Gin?" Hermione asked curiously she moved towards the door.

"No….Um nope don't think so" Ginny lied unconvincingly trying to get her away from the door. It was too late the door was open. Ginny hid in a corner of the room so as not to be seen.

"Oh, morning Harry" Hermione said a little surprised. "Were you downstairs just now?" Hermione continued.

"Yeah" he said. "OH, really" She smiled.

"Well please excuse me, I'll see you later." She closed the door abruptly…. "Well I never" Hermione started a smug look across her face. "You mock me about Ron and you downstairs all night with Harry" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Herm, it's so not what you think, we just slept together" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ugh… ew… herm, what do you take me for ew not like that. I made us a snack and then went to sleep on the sofa that is all!" Ginny said determined to get the point across.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"YES! Oh well, actually when I woke up he was asleep but nothing happened or anything I swear!"

"WOO! Ginny get in there girly." Hermione mocked.

"Hermione you're the one that told me to get over him, not under him! And anyway I am over him. I'm with someone else remember." Ginny said blushing slightly. "

OK, ok no need to get narky. You didn't do anything wrong it's not like you sent him any

signs or worshiped the ground he's walked on for like 5 years!" Hermione smiled.

"What if he likes me Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Well you're over him anyway so it doesn't really matter." Hermione smirked.

"Shut up being all logical, don't make me continue your little dream I heard a lot herm, try me." Ginny knew exactly what to say to keep Hermione quiet.

She quickly shut her mouth and diverted her attention to getting her wild hair into submission.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed in Ron's room. Ron was just awake and was mooching around, looking for something to throw on over his p.j's, it was chilly after all, he pulled a maroon jumper over his head. Suddenly he remembered.

"Oi Harry… why were you asleep downstairs?"

"I couldn't sleep, bad dreams." Harry said.

"Know how you feel mate…" Ron fell into a daydream. Harry chuckled a little.

"Well ex-squeeze me, just because you have dreams which have haunted you for all you're life about evil dark lords eating your flesh…or you know…whatever, Herm… SPIDERS sorry, scare the bejesus out of me, eight legs and all it's not natural!" Ron sounded genuinely afraid.

"Anyway, let me rephrase my initial question. Why were you asleep downstairs with my only sister actually wait my only YOUNGER sister?"

Harry froze up crap he had seen them, he wanted to bolt for the door maybe go see how

Mr. Boa constrictor was doing in South America perhaps.

"Oh…em… she couldn't sleep either." Harry replied.

"Well you had better of lost a bet snuggling her like that" Ron informed Harry a twinge of anger in his voice.

Harry had obviously adopted a Weasley trait, spending so much time with Ron; he could feel his ears burning up.

"It's not what you think Ron. It was cold and you know em body heat equals warmth so em… you know… please don't hurt me." Harry stuttered.

"Well you looked nice and cosy, seemed to be enjoying a bit too much for my taste." Ron wasn't satisfied with Harry's excuse. Ron continued.

"I woke up after a dream about Her... SPIDERS nasty eight legged arachnids... not Hermione." Ron coughed a little. Harry tried not to smile.

"Quiet Harry, anyway my stomach and nose could sense chocolate chip pancakes. I slipped downstairs in search of the remains… none left by the way thanks a yahoo! So then I opted for a glass of milk. I take it into the sitting room, yes you've got it my wee angelic baby sister asleep on the couch and my best mate draped across her like some….. drapey thing!" Ron had most definitely lost it.

Harry could only hope there was no beater bats close by as Ron would clobber him.

"Ron, honestly mate it was cold, I promise I'm not seeing your sister, nor do I want to I'm telling you so relax, no worries." Harry spluttered as he said this he felt as though he was betraying himself and lying to Ron something he hated doing.

"You swear mate, cause I mean, I have to hate my sisters boyfriends and you know plot to kill them, usually I'd ask for your help but if it was you well you know." Ron said.

"Scout's honour" Harry vowed lying smoothly once again, he hated himself at that moment.

"I don't know what that means but it sounds good so ok we're cool" Ron said.

To escape the disturbing silence which was sure to follow this awful conversation he suggested they eat breakfast which was being prepared by Mrs. Weasley and then have a nice friendly game of Quidditch. Ron agreed and headed down to breakfast, Harry told him he'd follow when he got dressed.

"Morning Ron" Hermione said cheerfully

"Morning Hermione. You seem happy." Ron returned the greeting.

"Oh, I am I had a nice girly chat with Gin this morning" Hermione chirped

"Me too, with Harry. Not girly manly we had a manly chat" Ron said

"Sure you did Ronald, very manly" Hermione mocked.

Harry's only problem now was that he was forbidden to speak to Ginny or hold eye contact with her for more then 5 seconds. If he broke these rules set by Ron he would be beaten into an unimaginably small puddle.

"Oh boy, it's gonna be a long day" Harry sighed as he slumped downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not review and tell me why. If yes review and em.. tell me why? Reviews are winners people! 


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Ugh I hate these things it's always the same ole same ole! ONLY JK ROWLING OWNS THIS BLOODY STUFF. AND I AIN'T HER! I think it's clear.

A/N: WOW. Guys (or gals for any extreme feminists out there) may I just say WOW. I'm totally blown away by the response for this story I sooo wasn't expecting it! THANKS a million trillion zillion Swedish fish! Wow I'm gonna thank all the reviewers personally

**griffindor-girl12: **I'm glad you see some potential in this story!

**Ellieo**: Wow I'm touched you added this as one of your faves!

**beachbabe12**: I'm so happy you think it's funny I try to make it be funny but I'm just so not funny at all!

**Dutchess of Comma Splice**: That's all you can say that's one hell of a compliment. YOU ROCK!

**Lizzy87**: Fred, George molly and Arthur are in this chapter, briefly may I add, so I hope you like!

**Alana Heloise**: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**IluvLost9393**: May I say lost rocks the socks. I don't like weird pairings I stick to the safe ones like RW/HG and HP/GW. I'll try and add in more dreams for you.

**tje-82871**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**lalla16**: thanks for reading.

**Vampirehelsing**: Ron kind of lost the plot alright!

**Honey P**: I love angry protective Ron!

**cheer4cheesecake:** thanks for the suggestion! I'm gonna work on that!

**Spaceshipjamies:** pancakes make the world go round dude!

Ok now that is all taken care of. This chapter is very short and pointless and so not essential to the story! But I only have 10 minutes with the computer. Homework sucks! The next chapter will be longer I promise! This is mostly dialogue.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Breakfast: Most important meal of the day.

Harry slumped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry affectionately.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry nodded.

"Probably not hungry after your midnight feast last night but you can nibble on something small." Mrs. Weasley chuckled. Harry looked quickly at his feet as he could feel his face change colour once again.

"Morning Harry." The twins said in unison.

"Oi… Harry, you ok?" George inquired.

"Yeah you look a little… beetrootish?" Fred continued.

"My sentiments exactly Fred." George informed his brother.

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled taking a seat opposite Ginny, who was now also looking anywhere but at Harry.

Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen and slid up behind where Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast. He hugged her from behind.

"Good morning, Mollywobbles." He said squeezing her lovingly.

"Arthur, not in front of the kids" Molly said softly.

"Yeah spare us dad, we are about to eat breakfast" George said pretending to gag.

Arthur moved towards the table. And sat in a chair beside George.

"Never mind breakfast that could turn a man of breakfast, lunch, dinner, tea and bloody supper!" Fred added.

Ron and Hermione were laughing now. Harry and Ginny didn't even notice. Still trying to avoid each others eyes desperately.

"Enough of that now boys, there is nothing wrong with a man being in love with a woman." Molly chuckled.

"Yuck mom." The twins replied.

"Well here you go and you had better eat it feeling revolted or not." Molly said handing them their breakfast.

"Here you go Harry dear." Molly handed Harry a plate, full to the brim with food which smelt divine.

"I…I thought you were going to give me something small to emm… nibble on" Harry asked looking at the plate oozing with food.

"Oh dear, I forgot you always look half starved I always get the urge to stuff food down you. Sorry it's a mother thing I do with Ronald."

"She's not joking mate." Ron replied

"Ginny dear…Ginny…Ginny…GINEVRA!" Molly started softly getting louder as she got no response.

"Oh, sorry mom thanks." Ginny said finally snapping out of it. Harry looked up catching Ginny's eyes for the first time since last night. Wow she was so beautiful how could Harry not of noticed it before? He simply stared at her for a few seconds, stopping abruptly remembering Ron's rules. He looked up the table to where Ron was sitting sure enough he stared at Harry giving him a very evil eye. Harry looked down at his plate and began to knaw at a piece of toast. He really wasn't hungry even if he was he thought he wouldn't be able to eat.

"We're gonna play a little Quidditch after breakfast want to play?" Ron asked Fred and George.

"We certainly would" the twins agreed.

"Well we can have three on each team" Ron informed the twins.

Hermione counted in her head. "Wait one hot second. I'm not going to play Ronald. I hate flying and you know it. Do you want me to fall to my untimely death?" she asked panicked.

"Oh, please Hermione, we need the teams to be even. I'll mind you I promise, of course I don't want you to you know die or even be hurt." He replied shyly.

"Aw Ronald are you going to fly beside her? Hold her hand?" Fred said mockingly

"Are you going to fly in front of a speeding bludger to save her?" George continued. Harry and Ginny giggled at the other end of the table.

"Be quiet." Ron mumbled turning red.

"Don't mind them Ron, I think it is very sweet, I'd be glad to play." Hermione said sweetly, shooting the twins an evil look. As she got up from the table she kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'm going to get ready."

Ron was now swooning with pride. He gave the twins I-told-you-so-look. Harry and Ginny were still tittering at the end of the table.

"What you and your girlfriend laughing about down there, Potter remember the rules!" Ron retorted. Harry stopped immediately.

"Rules, what rules Ron, what are you going on about?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't you ask Harry there." Ron nodded at Harry telling him to go ahead.

"The rules are that I'm not allowed speak to you or hold eye contact with you for more then 5 seconds or else Ron is allowed to me into a puddley mess." Harry said quickly.

"And why are these "rules" in place?" Ginny asked once again.

"I'm proving to Ron that I don't want to go out with you or that I don't fancy you." Harry stuttered.

"Oh…. And why would he think you would?" She asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Harry I think this falls under the heading of speaking?" Ron said.

"Please Ron at least let me tell her. Because you and I were "snuggling" to use Ron's exact words" Harry blushed slightly.

"Yeah we were. Why were you sleeping beside me Harry?" Ginny asked sounding a little confused.

"IT WAS COLD" Harry shouted a little he was tired of saying it.

"Oh." Ginny said meekly. She looked heartbroken. Harry couldn't bear to see her in any pain he wanted to scoop her up in is arms and never let her go.

"I think that is enough explanation Harry." Ron continued niggling

Ginny left the room quietly. Harry was sure that as the door shut behind her he could hear a small sob. His heart bled for her

* * *

A/N: that chapter became more important as I continued writing so it wasn't exactly pointless I suppose. Reviewers: I love you guys/gals. Readers: I love you guys/gals equally as much! 


	4. A Spoonful of Veritaserum

**Disclaimer:** Ugh I hate these things it's always the same ole same ole! ONLY JK ROWLING OWNS THIS BLOODY STUFF. AND I AIN'T HER! I think it's clear.

A/N: May I say again WOW! All you guys are fan-bloody-tastic! I love you guy's soooo much. Yay for you guys. Reviewers: Rock ON! Okay now on with the story, the idea of this chapter is probably WAY overdone but what can you do with a drunken sailor? So while we are still young I give you the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A Spoonful of Veritaserum

Ginny slammed her bedroom door almost knocking it clean off its hinges. She slid to the floor silent tears trickled down her face and dropped to the floor leaving tiny puddles which quickly disappeared as they dried into the carpet instantly. They continued to roll down her cheeks and plop to the floor. The door behind her moved.

"Ginny it's only me" Hermione said through the door.

Ginny moved slightly. Hermione squeezed through the tiny crack that Ginny had made for her.

"Oh, Gin what happened" Hermione gasped as she gazed at Ginny's tear streaked face.

"I made a fool of myself, Hermione jut like I always do." Ginny wailed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Tell me what happened" Hermione said softly trying to console the hysterical Ginny.

"Ron made Harry tell me all these silly rules. I could see he didn't want to Hermione but I being the loser I am kept asking him questions like why are these "rules" in place? And. Why were you sleeping beside me? I thought he might like me Hermione. Merlin I'm deluded. I wouldn't care if I never saw Harry or Ron ever again!" Ginny spewed.

"Oh, Ginny, I think Harry does like you it's all Ron's fault. I'm going to have a little heart felt talk with Ronald, give you some alone time." Hermione said softly.

* * *

Harry sat in the kitchen with Ron, Fred and George. His skin was crawling he felt dirty how could he of been that mean to Ginny. He could fell his blood boiling like molten rock beneath his skin. He wanted to lash out at Ron it was his entire fault that he felt like this, all his fault that Ginny was probably upstairs crying. He refrained from pummeling his "best mate" into a bloody pulp on the basis that he would have to share a room with him later. The silence was becoming highly unbearable not even Fred and George were talking. Ron broke it.

"God what was her problem" he sighed.

Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply trying desperately to regulate his breathing, calm himself.

Ron continued. "I mean Harry everyone knew she had a crush on you but I didn't think she was so hung up on you or you know homicidal or anything" Ron smiled.

That stupid idiotic grin was enough to push Harry over the edge. His teeth were now aching as he was grinding them so hard against each other. He released the savage beast, the wild Hungarian horntail screaming inside of him.

"WHY do you have to be such an insensitive moron" Harry exploded. "If you knew she had a crush on me why did you make me say all that awful stuff?" Harry retorted.

"Ron…UGH...sometimes you are so…thick…yeah you are a thick plank!" Harry just realized how lame all that sounded he decided to make a dramatic exit, just to put the icing on the yummy, delicious anger-is-all-out-in-the-open cake.

He stormed out of the kitchen and marched off up to the back of the garden. Ron, Fred and George stared dumbfounded after him.

"Bloody Hell" Ron sighed. "What is in the water?" he asked.

"He is right, Ron" Fred started.

"Shut it Fred I am not an insensitive moron" Ron said.

"No not that, you are really a think plank" George smirked.

"UGH!" Ron groaned and stormed off in the opposite direction, towards his bedroom leaving Fred and George grinning after him.

* * *

Ron started pacing in his bedroom.

"I'm not a thick plank…I'm a thin plank, an intelligent plank even" he convinced himself. There was a soft rap on the door.

"Harry if that's you, you crazy git I'd advise you to move away from the door." Ron roared.

"Ron it's me" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, come in" Ron quickly pressed his hair down in an attempt to make it neater.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said smoothly when she burst through the door.

"Ronald why do you have to be such an emotionally stunted worm" Hermione glared.

"Oh boy" Ron sighed. "Let me guess…Why do I have to be such an insensitive moron. If, I knew she had a crush on Harry why did you make him say all that awful stuff? Oh and why am I such a thick plank" Ron said sing-song like.

"Got it in one" Hermione mocked. "You know he likes her right, probably not considering the fact you are a thick plank." Hermione smiled.

"Well I say he isn't allowed to like her!" Ron said plainly.

"OH Ronald, GROW UP!" Hermione slammed the door as she barged gracefully out of the room.

"Great, I must have missed the memo, it must be insult Ronald Weasley day." Ron said slouching on his bed.

* * *

Fred and George sat alone in the kitchen trying to spot Harry in the garden with a pair of binoculars Arthur had brought home yesterday.

"Well this won't do Fred." George exclaimed.

"Tell me about it George we apparate ALL the way home to spend some quality time with the family and it looks like we just walked in on an episode of that muggle show Harry showed us; Jessy Pinger was it? Fred asked.

"Something to that effect. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Fred." George said airily

"I'm thinking exactly what you are thinking. It's on the 2nd shelf on the left, right?" Fred asked. George nodded in reply. Crack. Fred was gone. George picked up the binoculars and looked in the trees for Harry again.

"Can you see him George?" Fred asked settling back in his seat.

"Nope did you get it?" George replied.

"Yep. Okay I think Hermione is in the sitting room, I'll take her you go look for Harry in the wilderness there he nodded towards the garden." Fred said heading for the sitting room. George went in search of Harry.

* * *

"Hey Hermione" Fred said cheerfully.

"Oh… Hi Fred." Hermione replied dully.

"Don't mind that big ugly troll upstairs sitting up there like a big loner I mean she's not worth it." Fred said.

"Fred!" Hermione giggled. "Ginny hasn't bothered me; Ron on the other hand is an ogre." Hermione smiled.

"Right of course he is. How would you like to play a little truth or dare? You can make Ron sit in a bowl of bogeys. Family fun at it's finest." Fred pitched.

Hermione laughed. "You're on."

Fred left Hermione scheming up ways to extract her vengeance on an unsuspecting Ron.

* * *

George finally found Harry lying under a large tree at the very back of the garden.

"Alright, Harry." George greeted.

"Alright, George" Harry replied.

"Ron is such an eejit sometimes." George started

"Wouldn't you just love to make him wear a pink dress?" George asked.

"What!" Harry asked.

"Ok I'll get to the point do you want to play truth or dare." George asked.

"Not right now George anyway revenge doesn't suit me." Harry said lying back on the grass

"Ok so I'll keep you company. Sit back relax and prepare to witness the fury of me naming all the three letter words I can think of; too, inn, ate, see, goo, egg, ebb, the, fix, mix, ask, gel, cow, man, ran, sun, bog, loo…" George continued.

Harry gave in. "Ok, ok. I'll play just shhh." Harry began to stand up. Harry and George started to make there way into the house.

"Can it be a pink, frilly, glittery dress?" Harry asked.

George told Harry to wait in the sitting room with Hermione. He headed upstairs to find his next target.

* * *

He could hear Fred in busy with Ginny he had to tackle Ron.

"How dare you just apparate into my room Fred" Ginny screamed.

"Oh dare, are you psychic or just a good guesser how about a game of truth or dare?" Fred said ignoring Ginny's little outburst.

"Are you paying any attention to me do I look in any mood to play a childish game like truth or dare" Ginny snapped.

"No you look like a zombie, eyes out of your sockets, green tinge to the skin, looking at me like you want to maul and eat my flesh yep it's a definite zombie vibe I'm feeling." Fred replied looking Ginny up and down and nodding.

"Fred! Shoo go away." Ginny said simply.

"Come on gin you can make anyone you want suffer; take Harry for example you can make him kiss Ron; or wait worse you can make Ron kiss mom. I mean sick or what? It is so not a childish game it's a mans game!" Fred tried again.

"Oh ok." Ginny smiled hitting Fred lightly with a pillow.

* * *

George knocked on the door a formality really as he burst through it without Ron answering.

"Ah, Ron my boy. Why are you sitting up stairs like a big ole loner?" George asked.

"I'm not a loner I'm simply spending time with myself." Ron replied.

"Roughly translated big stinky loner." George continued much to Ron's disgust.

"Did you come up for a reason other than to insult me?" Ron spat.

"Although it is a great joy in life I come on another mission to ask you to join in, in our little game of truth or dare. Drink a little pumpkin juice, eat some crunchy frogs, toast some pygmy puffs on the fire you know fun stuff." George stated.

"Only if we don't have to toast pygmy puffs." Ron said.

"Deal, to the sitting room, away." George said dramatically.

* * *

It was 6 o' clock by the time Fred and George had rounded up everyone. Arthur working late again and was expected home until early morning. Molly was over at Tonks trying to console her. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat together awkwardly in the sitting room. Ron was talking to no one Harry was talking to Hermione but now couldn't as she was talking to Ginny.

Fred and George were in the kitchen preparing the pumpkin juice. Fred pulled a beaker of clear liquid from his pocket.

"George get a teaspoon." Fred said.

"Read the label Fred." George replied.

"Dilute Veritaserum (mild). Add one teaspoon of liquid to 500ml to another liquid. Stir well. Side effects may include; itchiness, babbling, urges to lick other people's shoes, blurting, hair loss, tiredness, growth of new parts and broken hearts. (In the case of men if the swelling does not go down within one day contact your local G.P)" Fred read.

"Sounds like a hoot. I'd hate to hear the side effects of pure Veritaserum." George continued. Fred and George both began to sing as they mixed the potion to the pumpkin juice.

"_A spoonful of Veritaserum helps your hair to fall out, hair to fall oooouuut, hair to fall out. A spoonful of Veritaserum helps your hair to fall out in the most delightful way."_

Fred and George carried in the drinks and some snacks. They settled themselves on the rug comfortably.

"Yum you have got to taste this juice" Fred said.Everyone picked up their glass and took a sip.

"What, it's just plain juice" Ron said as he took a sip of the juice.

"Woah you must be missing something it is the most wonderful juice I have ever tasted that's for sure" George said. Everyone took another sip.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Ron it tastes just like juice to me" Hermione said.

"Your taste buds must not be properly developed." Fred said.

"Oh please we are a debate about juice, we are having a debate and juice is in it. Can we just get on with the game?" Ginny asked.

"Ok ok, relax the kaks lil sis." George continued.

"Ok I'll go first. Harry truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth!" Harry shouted before he could even think.

"Ok emm… oh do you fancy my little sister Ginny Weasley?" Fred asked.

Ginny turned crimson she shot an angry look at Fred.

"Yeah obviously." Harry said plainly. "Ok my turn now he said cheerfully."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were staring at him but he paid no notice.

"Ron truth or dare?" He asked.

"Excuse me you can't just say something like that and continue like it was nothing that is way beyond the rules that's just… bad Harry bad…" Ron spluttered.

"I had to tell the truth! Ron truth or dare?" he asked again.

Ron sighed before even realizing it "truth" slipped out of his mouth.

"Yay good choice I've got one… what was the last thing you dreamed about?" Harry asked.

"Easy, Hermione's sweet cherry lips pressed softly against mine. But Harry you can't say you fancy my sister it's against all god and man." Just then it registered in his head what he had said he looked over at Hermione who was now a deep magenta colour. Fred and George were rolling on the floor in convulsions of laughter.

"Oh I mean, Hermione floating in trough my window." Ron said. That was not what he wanted to say spiders he thought spiders.

"Sorry last dream was Hermione standing on a beach her hair fluttering in the wind." He said. "Ok enough lets just continue shall we, Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth" It came out. She really didn't want a truth after that little show.

"Ok. Is it true you hide _deep, meaningful_ love letters to Harry under your bed?" he asked

"Yes. I keep them in a charmed shoebox the password is yrrah evol I; I love Harry spelt backwards." She spewed.

"I'll have to get my hands on some of them" Harry smiled.

A part of her was glad he knew she didn't really care knowing that he liked her.

"Right my turn. Hermione. "Ginny said.

"I don't want to play anymore I'm sleepy" Hermione said.

"You're not getting out of it that easy, last one of the night I'm wrecked too." Ginny smiled.

"Fine, truth, play nice Ginny." She said sounding terrified.

"Ok Hermione. Do you kiss a photograph of Ron every night before you go to sleep?"

"Oh, god how did you know." She said hanging her head.

"Woah, I really am tired" Hermione yawned bed time I think.

"It's 7 o'clock Hermione" George said.

Ron stretched "I'm jacked. I'm going to have a little power nap."

"40 winks sounds good to me." Ginny said yawning too.

"A little nap wouldn't go astray alright." Harry also yawned it was contagious.

The four of them filed out and trudged up the stairs.

The twins fell to the floor again in knots of laughter. "Are we good or what Fred."George said.

"Matchmakers we are, matchmakers." They both sang again.

"_Matchmaker, matchmaker find me a match find me a find catch me a catch." _

They laughed again. Suddenly the door opened Harry's head peered around it.

"Em, George all during that little game I had this uncontrollable desire to em… lick your shoes you wouldn't mind if I borrowed them would you." Harry said completely confused with his own actions.

George unlaced his shoes and handed them to Harry. "Work away mate." He smiled.

* * *

A/N:So everyone what did you think worth the wait or not so much...(I personally feel it is quite humourous in places, or am i simply a deluded pscyhopath? review tell me should i check myslef into the closest mental instiution?) 


	5. Morning After

**Disclaimer:** Ugh I hate these things it's always the same ole same ole! ONLY JK ROWLING OWNS THIS BLOODY STUFF. AND I AIN'T HER! I think it's clear.

**A/N:** Okay guys here's the jack-en-ory (story), writers block is a mega pain I hate it, this chapter is horrible but anyway. Writers block should soon pass and I will revise this story when it's finished anyway! Thanks to all the reviewers of chapter 4! I was proud if that one. (I so get what you mean about Fred he is my favorite one too. Way cuter. If you notice in the last chapter I tried to give him the funnier lines! Is that silly or what?) This chapter is way short! But I didn't want to write anything long because the block would make it bad. Next one will be more interesting. Scouts honour!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

The Morning After

It was 12.00 and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were still dead to the world. Molly was getting worried.

"Maybe they are hexed...Maybe you-know-who slipped in last night and did something nasty." Molly said hysterically.

"Mom don't worry." Fred soothed.

"By the way I don't think you-know-who does _nasty _things, unforgivable curses is more his style. Maybe they drank a strong sleeping draft or maybe very mild Veritaserum." George said airily.

"What did you say George Weasley?" Molly asked.

"Nothing mom" George said.

Molly's eyes were seething with anger, pure rage. The twins knew exactly how to push her buttons.

The door creaked open. Hermione's bushy mop of hair appeared around the door. She looked bright eyed and bushy haired.

"OH! Hermione dear, your awake, and alive, and alright, and happy, and not under any spell done by you-know-who!" Molly fussed taking Hermione into her arms, giving her a bone crushing hug, swinging her from side to side.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gasped with the last bit of oxygen left in her lungs after Mrs. Weasley squeezed her dry.

Mrs. Weasley finally released Hermione and let her breathe again.

Hermione scrambled over to the table as Mrs. Weasley began to busy her self with breakfast well actually brunch.

The twins were grinning at her.

"So, Hermione did you sleep well?" Fred asked.

"Let me ask this do, photographs taste nice?" George asked.

"What did you do to us? It was in the juice right?" Hermione questioned ignoring the previous comments.

"Hermione are you insinuating that we put something into your yummy delicious pumpkin juice?" Fred said.

"Us?" George asked dramatically.

Hermione just eyed them angrily.

"Well whatever you didn't do it was quite funny. Except for, you know the public humiliation." Hermione giggled a little.

"That's the spirit." Fred smiled.

Hermione started to eat the meal that was laid before her.

Ron woke up feeling little paranoid. It was a dream a scary, not real dream. He peeped over at Harry as he slid out of the bed. Harry was squeezing a slightly wet pair of shoes. What was going on? He moved to the door and headed to the bathroom. He could hear Hermione chatting downstairs. It was just a dream an intense, crazy dream.

Harry could feel himself waking up he didn't want to though he was too comfortable. He could feel something hard in his arms. He squinted. It all came flooding in. Had he really said all those things about Ginny, to Ginny? Had he really asked George for his shoes? Had he actually gotten into bed with the shoes and licked them, embraced them as he went to sleep? How was this, his life? He decided to go downstairs see how everyone else was coping.

Ginny lay blissfully awake in her room. Harry Potter had declared his undying love for her Ginevra Weasley. Okay well maybe he hadn't gone that far but he had admitted he liked her all the pain, all the anger she had felt yesterday was gone. It had floated away as Harry said those two single words "Yeah obviously". She always knew it would happen he was always in denial. What was she going to do when she saw him? What would she say? Oh Harry my love, my darling, please take me into your arms and never let me go? No way Harry wasn't that type. Maybe something like, hey Harry so you've finally realized you are totally infatuated with me? Ginny giggled like that was going to happen. This was getting to be a problem what would she say?

Harry entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley went through the routine with Harry as she had done with Hermione. Harry came out of it a little better than Hermione had he was used to Mrs. Weasleys' bear hugs.

"Harry can I have my shoes back my feet are chilly." George asked.

Hermione looked confused.

"Harry, why do you have George's shoes?" She asked.

"Long story, not going into it. I'll get them now George" Harry answered.

"No you will not you will eat your breakfast/lunch." Molly said very matter of fact.

Ron entered the kitchen, sat to the table and got his meal presented to him.

"M…m…morning Hermione." Ron stuttered.

"Good morning Ronald. Sweet dreams?" Hermione replied cheerfully smiling evilly.

It wasn't a dream, it was real, all real Hermione knew, what would he say. His throat was dry; the Gobi desert had just migrated to his throat.

Hermione leaned in closer and whispered "Don't worry, we'll talk later eat up now."

Hermione's breath felt warm on his neck. A sea of relief washed over him, washing away the arid desert.

Harry could not believe how calm Hermione had been. Sure Ron had been a bumbling wreck but she calmed him. They would be great together. Harry finished his breakfast and headed for the stairs to fetch George's shoes.

Ginny was creeping around upstairs trying to listen to the conversations below. Someone was leaving the kitchen she scrambled quickly but quietly to her bedroom. The person was coming fast. Ginny moved faster. Too late he caught her.

"Good morning Ginny" Harry said politely.

"Harry" was the best Ginny could cough out.

"So um… Ginny, about last night. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all that stuff" Harry spewed.

"You…you shouldn't have said it?" Ginny asked.

Harry caught a flicker of sorrow in Ginny's eyes.

"Oh wait no Ginny, I'm a plank I mean I shouldn't have waited to say all that stuff last night, and I shouldn't have lied to you and myself. I'm sorry I really like you." Harry said.

"Oh better, Harry much better." Ginny smiled.

Wow she was a stunner her smile could light up the darkest nook or cranny. Harry had to restrain himself from kissing her.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could go for a walk by the lake later." Harry asked affectionately.

"Great idea we can talk about…I don't know…stuff?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Stuff sounds good to me. Well I have to get George's shoes I'll see you in a while." Harry said blushing ever so slightly.

Harry brushed passed Ginny. It was unbearable being that close to her and not be able to touch her. He would have to control his urges if he wanted to keep all his limbs intact, safe from the Weasley clan.

Ginny ran into her room her heart fluttering. She was so happy. She started to get ready she wanted to look pretty not tarty, not to hard as she didn't own any clothes that were tarty but she didn't have anything cute either. She really didn't care she could wear her p.j's be comfortable. Surely not.

"Ginny snap out of it, it's only Harry." Ginny giggled she was going for a walk with Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N; I know it's rubbish and I dont mind if you don't review as it's bad though it might help me through this dry patch! 


End file.
